Double Trouble
by SuperSparkleBats123
Summary: See-More misses Jinx. One night she just randomly left the HIVE. So he and Kyd have a plan to bring her back. But how exactly? Rated T for safety. Flinx. Implied See-MoreXJinx ...also implied See-moreXKyd.
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

Kyd Wykkyd levitated to his temporary room in the HIVE's new replacement tower. After being destroyed by that obnoxious speedster, the team had to relocate. Unfortunately this was the first time they had to relocate without their fearless leader: Jinx. None of them knew where she went, she merely disappeared into the night. See-More guessed that she went with Speedy Gonzales (aka Kid Flash), since See-more was the last one to see her before she left.

Wykkyd slumped into his bed, ripping his cowl off and leaving his dark hair to flop over in a tangled mess. He muttered something unintelligible, contrary to popular belief, the mutated human could talk, he just chose not only person he used to talk to was See-More, though he mainly used sign language for him.

Kyd looked around with his beady crimson eyes, and was not surprised to see how cramped and dirty his room wallpaper was dripping off, leaving a disgusting muddy color underneath. There was trash and other horrible things surrounding the floor and he could've sworn he even saw a rat crawl past his feet. He could clean it up (the room, not the rat) , however he knew at one point another foolish Titan would destroy it again, so there really wasn't a point.

Kyd Wykkyd never did have a choice to be a villain. He actually didn't want to, but he had no say in the matter. Elliot was born a freak, a mutant...a demon. He even looked evil. The truth was, if he had a chance to be a hero, he would take it in a heartbeat. Or just a normal civilian. Just to be normal.

Just as Kyd was about to rest his eyes, he heard a gentle thumping at the door.

"Wykkyd?" A soft voice rang, slightly muffled from being outside the door. It was See-More.

"..."

"Elliot, please let me in."

Kyd got up from his bed, quickly forcing his cowl roughly back on as he grabbed a pencil from his desk. He tapped the pencil three times on the wall. This was their code, three times meant "yes" and one time meant "no."

"Thanks." See-more answered, desperately trying to make a quiet entrance, however the door made a loud squeak, making the other boy jump.

Wykkyd nodded kindly, moving his fingers in a soft motion:

" _Do you need anything, See-more?"_ He signed, though he wasn't perfect at ASL, he was getting better.

"N-no...I don't need anything." See-more replied. "Just wanted to say hi."

Kyd Wykkyd's head cocked in confusion.

" _Is everything alright?"_

"What? Oh yeah...everything's fine."

Elliot shook his head.

" _You don't seem fine. Please tell me what is wrong."_ Wykkyd took a deep breath. It was difficult remembering all the signs. " _Maybe I can help?"_

"I...I just miss Jinx, Ellie." See-more choked. "She was the glue that put the HIVE together."

" _I see. Also don't call me Ellie."_

"Sorry, Ellie."

Elliot let out a groan, flailing his arms up in frustration and defeat.

"Hehe...gotcha." See-More muttered. "Still, I feel like something's missing without her."

" _That tends to happen when you have feelings for someone."_ Wykkyd signed.

Seemore blushed profusely. "W-w-what are you talking about?!"

" _I may not say much...or at all for that matter, but I can tell these things. The way you looked at her, making it pretty obvious. It's okay. We all have these strong emotions for members of the opposite sex. Or same...depending on what you prefer."_

See-more continued to get redder by the second.

" _The point I am trying to make is: Do not let your lust for her control you."_

"L-Lust?! Elliot I do not-"

" _Sorry, wrong choice of words. Still getting use to sign language."_

"Riiiiiiiiight."

" _Besides, didn't you say she had a thing for that spandex wearing Titan?"_

"Yeah...it's his fault that my emotions are getting all haywire." See-more rolled his single eye.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, See-more spoke up.

"That's it!"

Elliot tilted his head.

See-more slapped his head to his forehead. "We get rid of Kid Flash, we get Jinx back."

Kyd gasped. " _We kill him?!"_

"What?! No! We're not _that_ evil!"

" _Then what are you suggesting?"_

"Leave that to me...I just need to tell the others!"

~~~~~~~ **DUNDUHDUHDUH BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~**

In the living room section of the HIVE, Billy and two other clones were playing an exhilarating match of Mario Kart. Billy was winning, but Billy was coming close to Billy, while Billy was losing miserably. Meanwhile, Gizmo was working on a new invention, a cloning device to be precise, and Mammoth was raiding the fridge. It helped him think.

"Gentlemen...and Billy." See-more joked, clearing his throat as he entered the room, with Kyd following him.

"Hey!" All three Billies looked up and cried.

"Ahem. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice how the HIVE Five has fallen apart ever since Jinx has left us." See-more concluded.

Kyd nodded.

"No, it's been just fine without that mud-brained girl." Gizmo's raspy voice snapped, still not looking up from his project.

"Ah miss Jinx." One of the Billies muttered.

"Me too, Billy." Another agreed.

"Ah agree, Billy!" The final one stated.

"Uh….what do you think we should do?" Mammoth interrupted, happily crunching on a golden delicious apple.

"We get rid of her stupid boyfriend, that's what!"

"Jinx has a boyfriend?"  
"Ah didn't know that!"

"Since when?"

"Is that why she 'eft us?!"

"That snotbrain! Replacing us with some random guy!"

"Not just some random guy, Gizmo. Exhibit A." See-more motioned to a small white board, which had a picture of Kid Flash crudely drawn. Wykkyd smiled at his handiwork, holding up a permanent red marker.

"Is that Flash Junior?"

"Yup. All we need is a cloning device…"  
"Already done, See-more. Just need to make a few adjustments." Gizmo smirked.

"Wow, that's convenient." See-more awed.

"Ah call it plot convenience!" The original Billy piped.

"Alright guys, here's the plan: We take Mini Flash, clone him, and then make the clone break up with Jinx." See-More explained.

"Got it." Gizmo saluted sarcastically.

"Jinx will be so heartbroken, she'll come back to us."

"Perfect." Mammoth agreed.

"First Jump City, then the world!" See-More manically laughed.

"Don't push it, vomitbreath."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So glad that my story got such positive feedback. ^^ Well I mean 2 reviews is still better than none right? Anyhooooo just a few thank yous and shoutouts and then the story shall continue! I'm super excited, sorry this chapter is kiiiiinda short xD Sorry! ^^ I promise the next one will be longer!

Thank yous:

KF fan: Thank you so much! Flash Jr. was totally a reference to Young Justice, glad you liked it!

Aurea Winter: Tehe thank you! I'm so happy that you like the story so far. Don't worry about your English, it's just fine. :) (and yes there will be lots of See-MoreXKyd, though I dunno if it's gonna happen or not xD)

On to the story!

"Duct tape?" See-More asked.

"Check." One Billy clone responded, holding up said duct tape.

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Knock out gas?"

"Check!"

"Pie?"

"Check."

Kyd gave a soft smile as he checked off all of the items on the list to capture a certain Titan. So far, they had everything.

"Now remember team, he's fast so-"

"I think we could've guessed that, See-More." Gizmo interrupted.

The cyclops rolled his eye. "Anyway, just be on your toes."

Mammoth proceeded to literally stand on his tippy toes, stumbling all the while.

"Not literally, big guy."

"Duh, right!" The large teen nodded his head.

"You guys know the plan right?" The one eyed teen questioned.

There was a loud chorus of "Um.." "Maybe?" "Can we hear it again?" and "What?".

See-More shook his head. "Elli- er I mean Kyd, Billy and myself are going to find Kid Stupid, with this tracker." The cyclops held up the tracker.

"How did you get a Kid Flash tracker?" Mammoth asked, tilting his head.

"From me, snot-for-brains." Gizmo bragged. "I took a sample of Little Flash's DNA the last time we fought him."

Kyd Wykkyd gave a quick hand motion to See-More. "What if he escapes?"

See-More gave a quick nod and chuckled. "We have a level five containment cell in the basement. He can't escape."

"I'm not gonna ask when y'all had the time t' make all this fancy smancy stuff." The original Billy sarcastically piped.

"Anyway, once we have him, we get another DNA sample...preferable spit or hair."

Gizmo gave a disgusted look but nodded. "Or blood."

"Then we clone him."

"How do we know if this will work?" One Billy wondered.

"Don't worry, Billy. We have backup plans if all fails." See-More gave a sadistic smirk.

Kyd gave a quiet squeak in surprise. See-More never acted so malicious before. Was it really because of his crush on Jinx? He cleared his throat and signed.

"Don't do anything too brash, See-More…"

But the one eyed villain didn't even so much as look at Elliot.

~~~~~~TITANS GO! ...Jk it's a breakline~~~~~~~~~~

Kid Flash was not having a good night. Jinx was sick with the flu and couldn't come to patrol for the night. To make matters worse, he had forgotten to pack protein bars in case of emergency. Normal people can survive a few hours of no food, however being a speedster required having a high metabolism. In other words, Kid Flash was hungry. Starving, possibly. Well not starving, but close to starvation. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten anything. Maybe it was an hour ago? Or a few years ago. KF never really did have a good sense of time.

All that Wally could think about was food. Food, glorious food. Basically any food would be good now. Even broccoli. His stomach growled so loudly, he could of sworn it was some large animal. However he had to put down these thoughts. The sooner he stopped thinking of food, the sooner he could get to Jinx. Unfortunately, due to his undernourishment, he couldn't, and thus made him move a lot slower than normal. He signed, feeling more dizzy and lightheaded the longer he trudged along the streets.

"Well...it couldn't possibly get any worse." Kid Flash muttered.

Unfortunately, just as he said that, storm clouds surronded him. He groaned as the rain poured down, practically making him look like a wet dog. He shivered as the ice water droplets made its way down his body. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see Jinx, to take care of her. Or just eat and then sleep. Mostly eat. There hadn't even been any criminal activity, so basically he didn't even need to be out in the middle of the night patrolling.

Just when Kid Flash thought he was going to starve to death, he spotted something. A lonely, sad piece of cherry pie. He could almost taste the dessert, even when it was a few feet away on the ground. He remembered Robin giving him this boring ass lecture about how "You shouldn't eat unknown food" but KF was in his own little world as the boy wonder blabbed for an hour. Kid Flash drooled, stomach growling even louder than before.

He inched closer towards the pie, checking his surroundings before he dug in. He picked it up quickly, and took a large bite.

However, it didn't really taste like pie. In fact, it didn't really have a taste at all. Suddenly, the world began to spin, colors swirling around in odd shapes and patterns. He tried to run away, but his feet were glued to the ground. Kid Flash though he was gonna vomit. But before he could, everything descended into darkness…

AN: Again, sorry it's so short. I promise that'll I'll make the next one a LOT longer. Just kind of rushed it ya know? Lol at least Kid Flash is in it! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and stuffz. I've been rewatching Lightspeed so that I can get KF's characterization right xD Hopefully he isn't too OOC. Or anyone else for that matter. Oh and Jinx is gonna show up soon! ^^**

Kid Flash groggily opened his eyes, his head thumping like a drum. He desperately tried to rub his temples to stop the insufferable pain, but his arms were forcefully chained behind his back. He groaned. Not only was he was dazed, confused and in pain, but he was hungry!

Everything felt dizzy, the vertigo was getting worse and worse as time went on. He couldn't even tell where he was. Just some weird lines in front of him. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife?

His stomach growled.

No this couldn't be the afterlife. After all, how does a dead person get hungry? Can dead people get hungry? Probably not. But then again, he never died before so it could be possible.

Kid Flash's ear's perked up as he heard muffled speech, surrounding him. His head thumped even more.

"Argh...keep it down please, mom...'ust five more minutes..." Kid Flash slurred.

"Is he high?" A voice asked with a loud southern drawl.

"Not really...I mean technically...we did put some knock out drugs in the pie but…" Another voice muttered.

"Great. Now we're gonna hear this snotmouth babble like an idiot the whole time. I did not sign up for this!" A third voice rang.

Kid Flash's eyes shot open in fear. He recognized these voices.

"Glad to see you're awake, Sleeping Beauty." See-More scoffed.

Kid Flash didn't say anything in response. He was too drugged to anyways.

"I seriously think you put too much Nitrous Oxide in that pie, See-More."

"Oh jeez I think you're right." See-More agreed. "He looks...out of it."

"Where's Jinx?" Kid Flash murmured, his bright blue eyes widening in fear.

"She's ah….at the store!" Gizmo quickly added.

"Really?"

"Ugh...yes!" Gizmo slapped his forehead. "I hope we can get rid of him after this charade is over." He whispered to Kyd Wykkyd.

Kyd simply nodded grimly.

Kid Flash tilted his head, his pupils dilating slightly. He felt his vision return to normal, and the thumping in his head decreased. "Ugh...what happened?"

"I think the drug wore off." See-More sighed, nudging Kyd slightly.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Oh it's just you guys."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gizmo snapped.

"Nothing, just glad you guys don't actually pose a threat."

"Oh no you didn't!" See-More screeched. "No one insults the HIVE Five!"

"Woah you guys have five members now. Good for you." Kid Flash smirked.

"Listen you lil' twerp." A Billy growled.

"What are y'all gonna do? Sign me up for a rodeo?" Kid Flash mocked.

"Wow. Racist."

"How can an accent be a race?"

"You..argh...Never mind!" Billy pouted.

"Listen, I'd love to chat...but I gotta go." Kid Flash proceeded to try to vibrate out of his shackles. But instead of vibrating out, his stomach growled once again.

"Ah...can I have some food?"

"No." All five of the HIVE answered in unison.

"Alright, hand me that syringe, Mammoth...and don't drop it." Gizmo gritted his teeth.

"Okay!" Mammoth responded eagerly, grabbing the syringe in his monstrous hands.

"This won't hurt a bit, Flash Junior." Gizmo sadistically held up the syringe, moving towards the cage.

"It's Kid Flash-ow!"

"Got his blood." Gizmo grinned at his success. He held up the liquid like a madman. "Now we add it to the concoction."

Wally gulped. He didn't know what they were planning, but he knew it couldn't be good. He squirmed and thrashed around, panicking only slightly.

Kyd gave him a sympathetic look, his empty crimson eyes shimmering with worry for the hero. Normally he wouldn't care, but he always felt guilty when pulling off crimes such as kidnapping. He quickly looked away, not wanting to be suspicious.

"Alright team, I'm almost done with the cloning device. Just need a few adjustments." Gizmo stated. "See-More, Billy, Mammoth...come with me. Wykkyd, keep watch on snotbrain."

The three (and a few clones) followed Gizmo into the back room, closing the door behind them with a sharp thud.

Kyd Wykkyd stood in the middle of the room, not taking his eyes off the HIVE's prisoner. His eyes darted around, getting more impatient by the minute. He tapped his foot, hoping that the rest of the team would hurry up. Kyd never did like to wait. Especially with someone staring at him.

He had to think of something to do to pass the time. Solitaire? No, he wasn't a crazed loner. (AN: Just for the record, I have nothing against solitaire, it's just kind of boring to me xD) Elliot gasped, remembering a project that he had been working on for the past few weeks.

In less then a second, he teleported a neatly placed periwinkle blue scarf with a half heart shaped decorated in the middle. He gently held the needles between his pointer and thumb, and began working on the wool scarf.

Meanwhile, Kid Flash was trying not to laugh. A super villain had a love for knitting? He couldn't wait to tell Jinx about this. Unless of course she already knew, considering the former villainess used to be friends with the mute boy.

Wykkyd stopped knitting to raise an eyebrow, before continuing back to his work.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in something so...girly." Kid Flash mocked.

Kyd scowled, before putting down his scarf. He lifted his hand up to sign.

"Knitting is an art. It holds no gender."

"Uh….."

"Oh. You do not understand me. Figures."

"Why are you flailing your arms around?"

Kyd shook his head. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "It's called sign language, imbecile."

"Wow, you can talk!"

He was about to retort, however all that left his lips was a soft squeak. Elliot shook his head once more, and resumed to his work. Though he was surprised he actually talked without the coaching of See-More.

"Sooo...do you know what your compadres are planning?" Kid Flash piped.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"Care to tell me?"

Wykkyd shook his head.

"It was worth a shot." The speedster shrugged.

Kyd merely nodded in agreement.

"You don't talk much."

The selective mute nodded once again.

The door slammed open, making both boys jump in response. Elliot turned around to see who had opened the door. The temporary leader of the HIVE stepped out, with a malicious grin stretched across his face.

"Kid Flash, meet your very own clone…" Gizmo smirked.

KF gasped.

 **AN: Cliffhanger :O Sorry about that guys, got a bit of writer's block. ~ The clone who will have a name, will be in the next chapter~ (and hopefully Jinx will too lol) Alsooooo another short chapter. No one's perfect xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so a lot of shiz goes down in this chapter 0.o Sorry for the delay, been a bit busy ^^; Enjoyyyy~ ^_^**

The door opened with a creak. The clone stepped out, gingerly looking around in confusion. The truth was, while he looked like Kid Flash from afar, there were a few subtle differences. Or not so subtle. For starters, he was a lot smaller than the original Kid Flash. His eyes were also a hazel color, and when he smiled a noticeable gap between his two front teeth were shown.

"Is that suppose to be me?" The original KF asked dryly.

"Yes. Um...we had to get a bit of Billy's DNA in there too…'cause ya know...he has clones." Gizmo murmured.

"You WHAT?!"

"I know it's crazy, but it was the only thing I could think of! So he has a bit of Billy's DNA as well…"

"So let me get this straight….this thing is basically a love child between me and that hillbilly?!"

Before Gizmo could answer, See-More marched in.

"Precisely, redheaded one." The cyclops sneered.

"This is insane…" Kid Flash began to vibrate. There was no way Jinx could fall for something so idiotic. Right? No, she was smart. However that didn't stop Wally from minority panicking. Okay, majorly panicking. Jinx didn't even know where he was! Sure, he had a tracker but he had forgotten it while he was patrolling. Naturally that was the dumbest decision he had ever made, but he didn't think he was going to get captured by a group of weirdos. Needless to say, the lack of food was also making him go slightly off the walls. Pun intended.

"Quit shaking around like a fool!" Gizmo screeched, holding a remote device, that seemed to have randomly appeared out of nowhere. "Or else…"

"Or else what, shortie?" Kid Flash answered sarcastically, still vibrating.

Gizmo smirked. "The cage you're in has a electrical current that moderates your molecular structure and combusts whenever you behave rapscallionly." (AN: Yeah that isn't a real world, but go with it XD Rapscallion should have an adverb!)

Kid Flash tilted his head to one side. "Can you explain that in ...not so hard words?

Gizmo signed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Whenever you are bad, you get shocked."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"  
Kid Flash thought for a moment."Wait...you can't...you're bluffing!"

"Am I?" Gizmo held his device up, as he was prepared to push the crimson button. His thumb pushed against it, as a malicious grin stretched along his face.

At first, nothing appeared to happen. Then all at once, Kid Flash felt an electrical current spiral into his veins. The pain was unbearable, reminding him of a thousand punches to his whole body. It almost felt like someone had thrown a bucket of icy cold water on him as well as a bunch of knives swirling into his nervous system. His skin crawled, his blood boiling as sparks flew in the air. At last, there was darkness.

"Don't you think you shocked him too much, Gizmo? See-More asked.

"Nah, he's fine."

"He's out cold…"  
"Like I said, he's fine. Now come on crudbrains. We have work to do…"

Jinx was worried. No, that wasn't the right term. Jinx never got worried. Concerned, maybe but not worried. The truth was, she was sick and dying. Not dying literally, but dying inside due to the insufferable stomach cramps and vomiting. However that wasn't her biggest concern. Sure it was annoying, but she had bigger issues.

Kid Flash went to go patrol exactly three hours ago. He promised he would be back by 10, and that was at 7. It was now midnight. Unless he was referring to pacific time, but that was unlikely.

Now the best possible outcome was he stopped to buy sour gummi worms at a convenience store. However it wouldn't take him that long to eat them all...or buy them for that matter. She decided that it was time to take things into her own hands. Jinx picked up her cell, and dialed his number.

"Hi Wally this is Jinx-" It went straight to voicemail. Wally always answered his phone. Unless something was wrong.

"Alright, time for plan B." Jinx said aloud, her voice slightly nasal.

She tried her communicator. Static. Now she was worried.

"Maybe I'm just worrying for nothing…" Jinx wondered. She dialed Robin's communicator, just to be safe.

"Robin here!"

"Hi, Robin. Can you track Kid Flash's communicator?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe. He hasn't come back from his patrol." Jinx sneezed.

"You know how time flies with him…" Robin chuckled.

"Sure, but it's been three hours. I just want to be safe."

"I understand. Tracking his coordinates. Might take an hour or so."

"Thanks Robin. Jinx out." She flipped down her communicator, letting out a heavy sigh. "Hope you're okay, Wally…"

The HIVE members, along with Kid Flash's clone all crowded into the room upstairs from the basement.

"Alright team, so here's what we're gonna do." See-More began. "Gizmo managed to find a chip with some of Kid Moron's memories. Don't ask me how."

"That means, KF 2.0 knows some of Kid Snot-For-Brain's memories, like where he lives and all that stuff." Gizmo added. "I'm assuming where he lives, Jinx lives there too."

"Makes sense t' me." Billy piped.

KF 2.0 and Kyd simply nodded.

"So in conclusion, KF 2.0 breaks up with Jinx." See-More finally stated. "Unfortunately, we haven't heard him talk, so we're just gonna roll with it."

"Can he even talk?" A Billy asked.

"Hopefully."

"Hey, I'm not a miracle worker here!" Gizmo snapped. "He'll probably sound like Billy or something."

"Um actually…" All eyes turned to the voice. It was the clone. While he didn't sound exactly like Kid Flash, a bit softer and shyer, it was very similar.

"Ah...er...I mean...howdy." KF 2.0 waved.

"He kinda sounds like Billy...and Kid Idiot...combined." See-More concluded. "This can't be good."

"We have to teach him how to sound like a normal person!" Gizmo sneered.

"Hey!" All the Billies screeched.

"Alright KF 2.0, less "y'alls" more "yeah". Got it?" Gizmo piped.

"G-got it."

"Also less stuttering." See-More beamed. "Speak with gusto!"

"Gusto?" The clone questioned.

"Be confident, don't let anyone tell you that you're a clone-freak!"

"Confident...got it!"

"Yeah, like that!"

"I guess…"

"Alright, you know where the slughead lives right?" Gizmo asked, taking a sharp look at KF 2.0.

"Yes, you gave me that information with his memories, master."  
"Master...I like that!" Gizmo cackled. "This is perfect!"

"Haha, indeed!" See-More chirped. "We will soon have our revenge!"

Kyd Wykkyd felt slightly uneasy, giving short glances to See-More. He trusted that the cyclops wouldn't do anything too vicious, though he didn't trust Gizmo. In fact, he didn't trust anyone on the HIVE, besides See-More. He didn't know why, something about him really made him feel...special. Not to mention he could "talk" with him.

The plan wasn't going to work, Jinx was too smart for them. The former villainess wasn't going to just waltz back to the team, even if she did fall for the decoy. But he had to think positive. He did miss Jinx, not as much as his one-eyed friend, but he defiantly longed to see her.

Kyd signed to See-More. "I'm worried about the plan. What if it fails?"

See-More gave a reassuring smile, before whispering back. "It won't fail. Trust me."

"Alright, here's a communicator, KF 2.0!" Gizmo squeaked in his childish voice. "Call us if anything goes wrong, or you forgot what to say to Jinx."

As he was handed a communicator, KF 2.0 nodded solemnly. "I will, master."

Jinx slumped against the plush couch waiting. She had been waiting for a while now, she didn't know how long, she didn't bother to check. She bit her nails nervously, Robin hadn't called back yet. Did he forget? Did he not care? Whatever the reason, Jinx had to figure out how to find her lost boyfriend.

Before she could go look for him however, she heard a sharp knock at the door. Her ears perked up, feeling slightly weary about answering it. Of course it could be Wally, but it could also be a trap. The reformed villainess rolled her eyes, she was so paranoid.  
The knocking continued, and with that, Jinx trudged over to the door.

There, standing at the door...was definitely not Kid Flash. Sure he looked like him, quite a lot actually. But there were many differences that she knew instantly. First was his mannerism, he fidgeted way too much. And was he...sweating? This defiantly wasn't her boyfriend.

"Um...Jinx ...I-I don't like you anymore…" The lookalike stated.

Was he for real? Jinx wanted to punch this imposter in the face.

"Cut the act, buster." Jinx snarled, her arms raised, ready to shoot energy balls at him. "I know you aren't Kid Flash."

"Wow...you're good."

"It was quite obvious. The brown eyes was a dead giveaway."  
"Fair enough."

"Who are you anyways?!"

"My master calls me: KF 2.0." The clone muttered. "I am a genetically altered clone of 'Kid Flash'."  
"Who's your master?" Jinx raised an eyebrow. "And what has he done with the real Kid Flash?!"

"To answer your first question: Gizmo." KF 2.0 shrugged. "I believe the original Kid Flash is being held hostage in the basement of the HIVE headquarters."

"Figures that brat would be in charge of this charade." Jinx growled. "I have to save the speedster in distress!"  
"Uhmmm…"

"Trust me when I say this, Cloney...the HIVE are bad news." Jinx shook her head. "You'd be better off with me...I'd even give you a real name!"

"A r-real name?"

"Yeah!"

Jinx thought for a moment. What would she name him? She had to think of something fast (pun intended) or else he would join the HIVE...or something. Then it hit her.

"Gromit."  
"Isn't that a dog?"

"Uhm...no of course not, Gromit!" Jinx winked. "It suits you."  
"If you say so…"

Jinx grinned. It was time for a rescue.

 **AN: And thus ends another chapter! :D If y'all get the name reference, you get a cookie! ...Not really, but still! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guysss it's time for Chapter cinco! ^^ Thanks to summer, I can work on my stories! :D Also KF is totally the damsel because I'm sick of girls having to be rescued by guys. Seriously. Besides, it's pretty funny xDD**  
~~~~~~~~~

Jinx groaned. Normally she wouldn't mind saving her boyfriend, but it had become a regular occurrence. Too many times this week alone, she had to save him from impending doom. Of course, at times she needed to be rescuing, but she felt like she had to save him much more then he saved her.

She packed a small purple bag to hold all the necessary supplies. Mostly food. She had also taken the liberty to have a personal dog leash for Gromit, in case he decided to betray her.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Gromit mumbled, forcefully tugging the magenta and silver leash.

"Because I don't want you to escape."

"Don't you trust me?"  
"Hardly." She sarcastically sneered. "You helped in the kidnapping of my love interest."

"Technically speaking, I did not." Gromit snapped before thinking for a moment."Wait..the leash...it's because I'm named after a dog, isn't it?"

"No, I just couldn't think of anything better." Jinx sneezed. "I'm sick."

"Oh...sorry about that."

"Nah it's cool." Jinx muttered, sneezing once again. "I just need to pack some tissues…"

After saying this, she stuffed some kleenex into the first aid kit. Jinx swung the leather bag over her shoulder, coughing slightly.

"Let's move out." Jinx croaked, roughly grabbing the leashed Gromit.

"Hey!" Gromit pouted. "N-not so hard!"

"Stop whining."  
"I'm not whining; I'm complaining."

Jinx smacked her forehead. She knew this was going to be a long night, and they hadn't even left the door yet.

Kid Flash grunted in pain as his eyes fluttered open for the second time. He didn't even try to tug at his restraints, he felt too weak to do so. He initially assumed the HIVE were just a bunch of losers who shouldn't be taken too seriously. Unfortunately, his arrogance proved him otherwise, leading to the insufferable pain he was experiencing. His eyes darted around the room, as he crawled towards the front of the cage.

Kyd Wykkyd was again, on watch duty, as he gruffly read a book entitled "Goth vs Emos...a novel". He didn't know why he had to watch the moronic redhead. After all, it wasn't like he did anything. Just moan in pain pathetically.. He told See-More to tell Gizmo to not shock him too hard, but obviously no one ever listened to him. He never wanted to hurt him, just maybe give him a punch in the gut or something...then again that counted as hurting.

Kid Flash desperately tried to ignore the pain. Perhaps think about something he liked. Food? No, too obvious. Running? Again, way too obvious. Jinx? He felt a blush rose against his cheeks.

"Probably not." He thought.

He had to stay strong, for everyone. He knew his Uncle Barry would be devastated, knowing his former sidekick died by being electrocuted a dozen times. He could almost see his headstone:

'Here lies: Wallace Rudolph West, 1991-2006. Cause of death: Got captured by a pre-adolescent boy and got electrocuted a million and one times. '

That would be pretty embarrassing. Wally sighed in defeat. His stomach continued to torture him by wailing like a wounded animal.

"Can I have some food?" He pleaded.

Kyd Wykkyd raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head.

"Aw come on...I'm dying here…"

Kyd rolled his eyes. Talk about dramatic.

"Can't you talk some more?" Kid Flash moaned. "I hate one sided conversations.."

Kyd smirked, then stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature." Wally grumbled, sticking his own tongue back at the other boy.

Kyd muttered something unintelligible under his breath, before continuing his book.

"You know, your buddies can be real meanies."

Kyd Wykkyd felt like his eyes were going to pop out from excessive eye rolling.

"I mean, they shocked me like...well I-I don't actually remember how many times." Kid Flash scoffed. "But it was a lot!"

Wykkyd sighed.

"And it hurt!"

Elliot groaned into the book.

"Oh well. Speedsters heal quickly...that is if we have food." The redhead winked. "Hint. Hint."

Elliot flailed his arms up in frustration. Would he ever just shut up?! Then a lightbulb appeared over the mutated human's head. Obviously summoning spells weren't his forte, but he was desperate. He recited the spell, then in a flash, a red sock appeared out of thin air, wrapping itself around the speedster's mouth.

Kid Flash choked in surprise, making slight muffled screeches through the makeshift gag. He could barely breathe, and it didn't help that the sock smelled like puke and garbage mutated together. Wally squirmed and thrashed around, despite the overwhelming pain surrounding him.

While it wasn't complete silence, it definitely improved the nonstop chatter. Kyd Wykkyd smiled softly.

Kid Flash glared at the HIVE member with his icy blue eyes. It wasn't his fault he was talkative. In fact, Kyd Wykkyd should be thanking him for being so amazingly entertaining. Now he had nothing better to do, except pout. Not only was he starving, he was exhausted, in pain, and he had a sock around his mouth. How was he gonna eat? He probably wasn't going to get fed, but that wasn't the main issue.

Suddenly, the world became dizzy, like a merry go round. Except this ride wouldn't stop. Kid Flash's head throbbed, and a horrible high pitched sound began to echo all around him. He couldn't tell if it was due to fatigue, undernourishment or suffocation from the gag. Or all three. Either way, he felt like he was going to die. Random colors swirled around in an odd fashion. Then everything went black.

Kyd Wykkyd wasn't sure what to do. He tilted his head to one side. He supposed the only thing he could do was to clean up the KF vomit. And get a new sock.

"How fun." The demon boy mumbled.

Jinx trudged along the alleyways, looking around for the hideout. She knew where it was, obviously but it had been a while since she was there. More than six months at least. Jinx was never good at time. Nevertheless, it had been a while. She dragged Gromit along, as he refused to cooperate and just follow her.

"You know, you could be easier and just follow me." Jinx growled.

"No."

"Why not?"  
"You captured me!"  
"I did not 'capture you'" Jinx thought for a moment. "Well forget technical terms, you're helping me and that's final!"

"I thought you were a good guy."  
"I am!"

"Uhuh…"

"Ugh, you're more annoying than the real Kid Flash!"

"Says the person who put a leash on a poor, defenseless clone!" Gromit dramatically snapped.

"Anyways, here's the plan…" Jinx began, snapping her fingers. "You sneak in through the air vents."

"Kay." Gromit mumbled. He didn't really have a choice, but he kind of wanted to be good. Not really, but a part of him told him that being good was, well, good.

"I sneak in the front, pretending to be on their side again."

"Gotcha…"  
"Then in the middle of the night, while everyone is asleep, we look around the entire base and find KF!" Jinx announced proudly.

"Um, but won't that take a while?

"Nah, the HIVE don't have a big lair." Jinx scoffed. "We'll be there lickety split….oh goodness I just channeled Billy."

Gromit giggled.

As soon as they arrived, Jinx gaped.

"Uh oh…"  
"Wh-what's wrong?"

"Look's like they renovated the place…" Jinx gasped. "This place is huge!"

The truth was, the lair looked almost exactly different than the original base. It was gigantic, at least two stories high (Which to Jinx, was pretty big). Instead of a small sign that said "HIVE" , a new bright neon sign that stated:

' **The HIVE FIVE! - Doing evil stuff since '99 '**

"Well this is new…"  
"But it's always been like this, Jinx…"

"Well, yeah, because you were born like a day ago!" Jinx shook her head. "The base used to be a lot smaller….and easier to navigate."

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Gromit gulped.

 **AN: Okay so this might seem rushed, but honestly I'm tired so XDDD Oh well, hope you guys n' gals like it~~~~ Also Gromit is adorable. Idk why but he is. Also Star Wars reference. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ahhh 9 reviews? You guys are insane. Lol, okay that isn't that much but for me it is! XD Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this story, I'm positive you guys will like it. :)**

"Are you ready?" Jinx asked, tapping her foot.

A small figure peered behind the alleyway. "No...I look silly."

"Gromit, we have to blend in if we want to sneak in!"

"Yeah, but do we have to wear such stupid outfits?"

Together the two of them were wearing matching black spandexs. Both looked equally embarrassing.

"It was the only all-black outfit that I had, and personally I think it looks cute." She spun around.

"Maybe on you, but not on me."

"Shut up." Jinx snapped. "It's rescue time!"

She motioned to air vents connected from the fire escape of the building. "Let's go."

"I don't know...it looks kind of...steep."

"Don't be a wimp, Gromy."

"I am not a wimp!"

Jinx ignored him, and proceeded to climb up the fire escape, but she managed to knock down a trash can in the process.

"Wow you suck at being a ninja." Gromit jeered.  
"It's called being bad luck, moron!" Jinx defended. "I can't help it!"

"I don't think you're bad luck." Gromit shrugged.

"That's sweet, now come on!" Jinx sarcastically stated.

Gromit trudged up the fire escape, slipping slightly before Jinx caught him.

"Who sucks at being a ninja now?" Jinx smirked.

"Touche." Gromit grunted as he climbed through the vents.

Jinx followed suit, not realizing how complicated the tunnels were. There were at least a dozen twists and turns at every corner.

"This isn't gonna work." She sighed. A lightbulb appeared over her head. "Unless…." She quickly grabbed a marker from her bag, and wrote a quick X on the walls.  
"Where did you get that-" Gromit questioned.

The former villainess shrugged. "Hammar space."

"Hammar what?"

"Don't question it." Jinx muttered. "If we get lost, we follow the Xs."

"Got it."

"Now, be quiet." Jinx hushed. "I suggest we start going left."

"Why left?"  
Jinx shrugged again. "Just a hunch."

The clone headed left, and sure enough, there was an open air vent.

"Is the coast clear, G?"

"Crystal clear."

"Awesome." Jinx grinned. "Now move."

"Huh?"

Jinx hexed the shaft and the air vent opened with ease.

"Woah, cool." Gromit gaped in awe. "I wonder if I have any powers…"  
"Probably not." Jinx responded, climbing out of the shaft. "Though you could have superspeed…"

"Really?"  
"I'm pretty sure you've got to get hit by a lightning bolt and be surrounded by chemicals…"  
"Except that I'm his clone so maybe-"

Jinx shushed him. "I thought I heard something…"

Meanwhile, a group of Billy Numerous clones were discussing how Bingo should be considered a sport.

"Billy, ah think it should!"  
"But Billy, it doesn't involve any exercise!"  
"But it's entertainin', Billy!"

"Ah agree Billy, Bingo is rootin' tootin' barrels of fun!" (AN: Apologizes to Southerners everywhere, I know you guys really don't sound like this ;) XD)

Jinx rolled her eyes. She was thankful she didn't have to deal with the Billies clones anymore. They were pretty annoying.

After they had left, Jinx gave a quick wink.

"Alright, the coast is officially clear." Jinx jumped out of the shaft, followed by Gromit.

Jinx groaned. There was a fork in the road-or in their case, two hallways.

"You go right, I go left." Jinx said. "It's the only way."  
"The only way?" Kid Flash's clone asked. "But...but what if...say I-I betray you!"

"Puh-lease, if you wanted to betray me you would've done it a long time ago." Jinx muttered.

"Good point."  
"Besides, I believe in you." Jinx smiled. "You're...different from other bad guys."

"I wouldn't call myself a complete villain more of-"

"Just go to the right, okay!" Jinx interrupted, becoming more anxious by the second. "Wal- er..Kid Flash could be d-d-dead...or...or mutated into a slug or...worse!"

"What could be worse then those outcomes?"

"Uhm...he could be forced to listen to polka!" Jinx shivered.

"What?"  
"Believe me, you do not want to know." Jinx cringed. "It's a fate worse than death."

Gromit did not want to know what this "polka" was, but he did not want to find out.

"If you find KF, do not leave his side." Jinx frowned. "And if you get attacked, pretend to be still on the HIVE's side."

"But how will you find us?"

Jinx handed him a communicator. "Only temporarily, but if you do happen to find KF, push that button and it will notify me immediately. I can then track you."

"Wow...creepy."  
"Eh, it's for the best."

Gromit nodded, he then disappeared into the dark tunnel..

Jinx smirked as she ran down the other tunnel. Sure it was completely renovated, but she recognized some landmarks. For example, there was the water fountains, computer control room and-.

"Jinx?"

The sorceress froze. "Uh…" She didn't dare turn around.

"It's me...See-More." Jinx hesitated, before facing the cyclops.

"See-More?"

"Didn't think you would be back so early."

"Well...I-I wanted to see my old teammates...ya know?" Jinx did a dramatic sigh. "And my boyfriend broke up with me." She put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh that's a shame." See-More shrugged. "I always knew he was a jerk."

Jinx almost wanted to hex that grin off his face, but she restrained herself and just grunted.

"You don't need him Jinx." See-More grinned, before holding his hand out. "Come back to the HIVE. We miss you."

"I…" Jinx paused. "I've got no where else to go, I guess I will come back."

See-More blushed. "Knew you would."

The one-eyed boy smirked in satisfaction. While Jinx had returned once again, his plan wasn't fully complete. He had to have his full revenge on that stupid speedster.

 **AN: Another rushed chapter, but eyyyy oh well lol I just realized Kid Flash isn't in this chapter. *cries* But he will be in the next one, I swear! #GiveKFLove2016 . I realize I kind of went dark...or maybe it's just because I'm more of a light hearted person that it SEEMS dark to me. 0-0**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait, guys! This chapter is mainly focused on our loveable clone...Superboy! Er...whoops wrong fanfiction, I meant...Gromit! *audience cheers* You know, I wasn't actually planning on having any OCs in my fanfictions, and here I am...making a clone of Kid Flash. Oh well. Can't be perfect. Enjoy the story my lovely sparkles~! Yes, that's what I'm calling you guys. Too girly? Maybe.**

Gromit raced down the hallways, anxiously awaiting anyone or anything that could attack him. He didn't want to be paranoid, but since he was reformed, he didn't want to accidently bump into his past comrades. Sure, they technically created him, but he knew they meant trouble if they ever found out that he was good now. As good as he could possibly be, anyways. He wanted to be good, sure, but he knew if he became a hero, he would be overshadowed by the original Kid Flash. Gromit didn't even have powers...so what use did he have?

The clone sighed in defeat, as he slowed down to catch his breath. It was pitch black down the hallways, not a lamp or light switch in sight. As he continued at a slower pace, he paused and let out a long groan. It was a dead end. He cursed under his breath.

Suddenly, at the worse possible moment, Gromit heard footprints. Thump. Thump. Thump.

They were drawer closer, getting louder by the second. Thump. Thump. Thump. His heart raced. His hands started to quake in fear. Thump. Thump. Thump. He couldn't vibrate or do anything, he was stuck. Thump. Thump. Thump. He had to think of something, a gateway or a secret passageway. He looked up.

"Air vent ex machina, apparently." He muttered sarcastically. "Well it's better than nothing." He crawled inside, as he heard the footsteps finally stopped. Luckily he was inside before whoever was there found him.

"We really need to stop with these dead ends." A loud voice belonging to Mammoth boomed. "I mean, what's the actual point?" Mammoth turned around and walked the other way, mumbling to himself.

Gromit sighed with relief. He awkwardly wriggled through the small space, his stomach tightening into a knot. He was barely two hours old, and he was already get himself into trouble. Not to mention, small spaces kind of made him nervous, and this vent was even more cramped than the last vent he had to scramble through.

"If I see another dead end, I'm going to punch through this wall." Gromit moaned aloud.

Sure enough, it was another dead end.

"Ya know, if I didn't talk to myself this stuff wouldn't happen." The clone was ready to scream in frustration. "Who the heck puts a dead end in a vent anyhow?"

Gromit blushed. "'Scuse my French." He then stopped to facepalm himself. "Hello, Gromit! Still talking to myself." (AN: I swear that's the only YJ reference I'll make...probably.)

Gromit rubbed his temples, he was sick of dead ends and just wanted to go home. Wherever home was...he didn't really have one. He shook his head. He really needed to stop feeling sorry for himself.

"Only one thing to do…" The clone mumbled, before punching the wall. He cringed in pain, and let out a loud screech of colorful vocabulary words, most of them he didn't know what they meant.

After rubbing his slightly bruised fist, he stared at the hole in the wall.

"Well at least it worked…"

Gromit peered inside, and took a gasp when he found Kid Flash, unconscious in a cage, just where he was when the clone had left. Unfortunately he was guarded by Kyd Wykkyd, but hopefully the mute wouldn't notice him trying to release the captured speedster.

But first things first, he had to pretend to still be on the dark side.

Gromit managed to awkwardly fall through the hole, landing on his feet, but wobbling backwards a bit. Kyd Wykkyd gave him a quick glare, before returning to his meditating.

"Um, hey...uh, Kyd..er...Wykkyd!"

Kyd Wykkyd stared emotionless at the clone.

"Uh...my master told me to watch the uhhh...prisoner! Yeah."

The other boy nodded, standing up from his seated position and teleporting away.

"Wow, that was way too easy." The naive clone piped. "Now time to call Jinx!"

Jinx froze in place when she heard the buzzing of her communicator.

"Um, what's that noise, Jinx?" See-More asked.

"What noise? Oh, that was just me sneezing." Jinx faked a loud sneeze. "I'm sick."

"Oh I'm sorry." The cyclops blushed. "Want me to make you some tea?"  
"Ah, no thanks.."  
"Are you sure I mean I can make some-"  
"I'm fine, See-More!" Jinx snapped.

See-More stopped in his tracks and looked down. "Oh, um, o-okay...s-sorry…"

Jinx sighed. "Sorry, I'm just upset about uhm...what Kid Flash did to me."

"I understand. That guy is just a bast-"

"See-More!"  
"Sorry…"

"No, it's fine, you're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I mean he broke up with me….it was pretty jerkish of him to do that."

"It sure was, but don't worry." See-More smiled. "You've got the HIVE now, and we're practically your family." He held his hand out and blushed.

Jinx hesitated, before accepting his hand. Obviously he had a crush on her, but she never liked him like that, even when she was a villain.

After a full minute of silence, Jinx spoke up. "Um, I gotta get a drink of water." Before See-More could respond, she let go of his hand and raced down the hallway. Checking to see if the coast was indeed clear, she opened up her communicator.

"What's up, G?" Jinx rasped.

"Found him, uh, he's not looking too good."

"Is he awake?"

"No, he's out cold."

"Aw fudge." Jinx muttered. "Where are you?"

"West wing, I think."

"Got it. Any other HIVE members around?"

"Kyd Wykydd was just here, but he teleported away when I said I'd guard KF."

"Okay, now listen to me carefully. Do not, under any circumstances go anywhere. If KF wakes up, then tell him what's going to happen. Understood?"  
"Yes."

"Great, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Gromit realized that he was not very patient. Waiting for two minutes felt like two hours. Not to mention, it was boring watching Kid Flash like he was some sort of babysitter. The clone groaned, begging for something interesting to happen.

Suddenly, Gromit heard some muffled murmuring sounds coming from the captive speedster. He didn't know whether to wake him up or just ignore him. He chose the latter.

The cloned boy's ears perked up a familiar voice.

"I'm here!" Jinx called out, using her hexes to penetrate another hole in the wall. She smiled innocently. "Is he alive?"  
Gromit giggled uncomfortably. "Uh...yes?"

Jinx gasped. "Jeez, what did they do to my Flashy?"  
"Eh...no comment." Gromit fidgeted awkwardly. "Let's just get him out of here!" Gromit raced over to the cage, and pulled at the bars.

"I don't think that's going to work-"

Suddenly, almost like magic, the bars thrusted open.

"How the heck did you do that?!" Jinx tilted her head to one side.

"Um, I don't know actually…" The clone responded.

Before Jinx could respond, Kid Flash began to stir.

"Great, he's waking up!" Jinx squealed.

Kid Flash opened his eyes, and let out a muffled sigh of relief when he saw Jinx. His relief turned to fear and confusion as he glared at Gromit.

"Um, I come in peace!" Gromit piped uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah he's a friend," Jinx smiled, removing the sock from Kid Flash's mouth. The speedster coughed.

"Jinx, I-" Kid Flash murmured.

"Are you okay?" The sorceress interrupted. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow.

"I got abducted by morons, brutally electrocuted by said morons, cloned, chained to a wall, starved, guarded by some weird mute, and in case you hadn't noticed, I had a sock in my mouth!" The speedster spat. "Do I look okay?!"

Jinx didn't know what to say. She had never seen such an almost aggressive Kid Flash in all of her time dating him. He was always so calm, bubbly, full of light. His cobalt eyes shined with sadness and hurt..

"Well, sorry for checking to see if you were alright! Next time I'll make sure to leave you." Jinx snapped.

"Um, please no arguing we don't have time-" Gromit began, anxiously moving from side to side.

"You know that's not what I meant, Jinx!"  
"Oh really? Enlighten me, ginger."

"Guys um, we really need to-"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"GUYS!" Gromit shrieked. "We have to leave now!"

"You know, that would be great...that is if somebody would unchain me. Just a thought." Kid Flash sarcastically said.

"Oh I'll do that for you-" Gromit said, smiling slightly.

Kid Flash yelped and backed away, leaning against the wall.

"For goodness sake, he's a friend, KF!" Jinx said, crossing her arms. "His name is Gromit."

"Gromit? After the...dog?" Kid Flash tilted his head.

"Yes, smart one." Jinx rolled her eyes. "Get it? Because your real name is-"

"Enough!" Gromit mumbled, using his newfound strength to unchain the captive speedster. "Will all of you stop talking? If we don't escape, we will be screwed!"

In that very moment, a new voiced practically cackled. "Oh, you're already screwed."

Jinx gasped. It was See-More.

 **AN: Aw fudge, I hope no one was OOC. And I swear Gromit wasn't suppose to be so OP! I realize he's kind of sueish at the moment, but he will get better, I promise! SuperSparkleBats123, out! (Also once this story is done, I think I'll write a sequel. Thoughts?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Just a note, Kyd Wykkyd's name is Elliot Knight. I read lots of fics where that's his name, so roll with it. Also there is a bit of slash shipping. If you don't like that, please just skip it I guess? Or don't read this story. I know it's late to post this, but I DID warn you guys in the summary so don't blame me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gromit. (I wish I owned Teen Titans, can you imagine how cool that would be? I would make a 6th season, that's for sure! And Kid Flash would have a spinoff series. )**

~~~~~~~~

"Oh you're already screwed." See-More sneered, though in his one eye, Jinx could tell he was hurt.

"See-More, I know you lied and cloned KF so you could make me join back to the HIVE. But if you wanted to visit me, you could've just asked. Or sent me a text, I have your cell." Jinx growled.

"You wouldn't of come back, you're practically attached to your...ick...boyfriend."

"I'm not attached, I just have to protect him from hostage situations."  
"Well you're not very good at it if you let him get captured so easily."  
"I'm sick!"

"You know I'm right here, right?" Kid Flash muttered, crossing his arms. "And I don't need protection."

"This is none of your concern!" See-More hissed.

Jinx and Kid Flash shared a look.

Gromit kept standing idly by Kid Flash, unsure and confused of what was going on.

"Please just come back, Jinx!" See-More pleaded. "Gizmo...Mammoth, Billy, ah, Elli-...Kyd Wykkyd, we all miss you!" See-More sighed and under his breath his whispered. "I love you…"

"So instead of calling or Skyping me, you chose to kidnap my boyfriend. Real mature, See." (AN: I don't own Skype either)

See-More took another deep breath."Jinx, this-t-this is really um, uncomfortable to say but um, the reason is I sort of um…"

"See-More, what are y'all doing?" Billy Numerous piped, peering in from another hole in the wall.

"Yeah we heard noises." Mammoth grunted, appearing above Billy from some reason.

Kyd Wykkyd teleported in front of See-More, giving him a side glance.

"Darn it, why is it whenever I try to confess my love for Jinx, something like this always happens!"

"What?!" Jinx shrieked.

"Did...I...did I say that aloud?" See-More squeaked.

"Yup!" Gromit nodded, smiling with naive charm.

"Well fu-" See-More began, his face turning beet red.

"Well this is awkward." Kid Flash said.

Kyd Wykkyd looked down at the ground, mumbling something under his breath.

"Uh, I'm taken." Jinx gave a sympathetic look at the cyclops.

Mammoth and Billy both were trying their very best not to laugh. Kyd Wykkyd however looked very depressed, as he teleported once again away with a flick of his cape.

"What's his problem?" See-More asked.

All of the other HIVE members (minus Gizmo and Kyd Wykkyd) shrugged. Jinx gave a quick wink.

"I-I think I know why, but it's kind of a stretch…" Jinx gave a sly smirk.

"That's not important, Jinx you're joinin' us whether you like it or not!" Billy said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Mammoth growled.

Jinx groaned. "Nah."

"If ya don't we'll mutate Speedy!" Billy cackled.

"Uh, Speedy isn't here."  
"Do I get a say in this or-" Kid Flash asked. "Also can I get some food? I'm really hungry. Like if I don't get food I'm going to either explode or die of starvation."  
"Ugh, I got a protien bar in my bag." Jinx through said bag at the floor, while KF eagerly snarfed it down.

Gromit tilted his head. "Mutate him? Into what exactly?"

Billy shrugged. "Haven't thought about that yet."

"Can you mutate him into a kitten?" Jinx suggested. "That would be sooooo cute!"  
"While that sounds lovely, I gotta go." Kid Flash snickered. He had just finished eating precisely twelve protein bars, and his speed was restored.

"Alright, let's boogie!" Jinx smiled at her boyfriend.

"Woah woah woah, you can't just leave we have t' mutate him!" Billy Numerous whined.

"And we miss you!" Mammoth piped.

"What they said!" See-More agreed.

"I get that, but sometimes you guys are really overdramatic." Jinx thrusted one of her hexes at the wall. "Let's make like the wind!"

Gromit gave a sidewards look. "But none of us can run as fast as-"  
"Okay, okay I'll carry you guys." Kid Flash grumbled. "Like a pack mule."  
"That's the spirit!" Jinx grinned.

In an instant, all three of the heroes disappeared in a blur of red and yellow.

See-More gaped, forcing back tears.

"So, did ya get Jinx to come back?" Gizmo asked, eyes glued to his computer screen as he tapped away.

See-More took a sad sigh. "No. She...she...found out our plan."

"What did you just say?!" Gizmo fumed.

"She found KF and they escaped, along with the clone."

Gizmo shrieked. "Those vomit brains traitors! I'll...I'll make them pay!"

"How exactly?"

Gizmo slumped in his spinning chair, arms crossed. "I have no idea, See-More. I've always been the brains of operations ever since she left...and now I don't know what to do. How is that even possible?" The tiny boy looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"I get what you're saying. I really do, Giz."

"Thanks, I guess." Gizmo gave a depressed look to the cyclops, before continuing to stare into space at his screen.

See-More grunted in response, before leaving the boy genius to his work. He had work of his own to do.

Elliot Knight had never felt so heartbroken in his life. His crush at first, was silly. He couldn't possibly like See-More, he was his partner...his friend. Sure he was his translator for the other HIVE members, but honestly it didn't make sense to like him. See-More was obviously straight. It was a no way he looked at Jinx gave him enough information that the cyclops was not into guys. Especially not freaky mutant demon guys.

Wykkyd could feel his eyes burning and his throat tensing, but he knew he couldn't cry. He was a villain, he was strong. Villains don't cry. Considering he had dealt with much worse circumstances than a small crush, it didn't make any sense for him to cry. Unfortunately ,he couldn't help it. He sat upright on his bed, and silently sobbed, letting the tears fall against his soft cheeks.

"I'm a freak...a nobody…" Kyd Wykkyd choked. "I'm suppose to like girls. What's wrong with me? Why am I even crying over this?" He kicked the side of his bed, wincing at the pain.

"Elliie?" A soft voice rang. It was See-More.

Elliot froze before letting out a squeak.

"Can I come in?"

Kyd gave two taps on the coffee table.

The cyclops shyly entered, sitting by the mysterious boy. "I-I was looking for you…"  
Kyd Wykkyd grunted.

"I...I didn't know y-you felt that way ...about me." He blushed.

Kyd Wykkyd hid behind his cowl.

"And I was thinking...sort of...I-I...I kind of think you're...swell too." See-More muttered. "I know I don't have a chance with Jinx and...and who knows? Maybe girls aren't really my thing."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"Do you want...want to try?" See-More gulped. "I mean just...it won't be like completely committed but...ya know I've never dated anyone."  
Kyd Wykkyd beamed. "Me neither." He finally whispered.

See-More held back tears, before leaning over to hug the other boy.

Even though this wasn't what either of the two HIVE members expected, it was definitely a happy ending.

 **THE END**

 **AN: Yes, this is the end of Double Trouble. HOWEVER, I am writing another story in Gromit's perspective that will explain how Kid Flash, Jinx and Gromit got home and basically how they deal with each other.**

 **I have to admit, I teared up writing this. This story took a lot of blood, sweat and binge watching Teen Titans to make. I wish I had developed the relationship with Kyd Wykkyd and See-More a lot more because it sort of came out of nowhere. XD Maybe I'll do ANOTHER fic about Kyd Wykkyd and his perspective every time he isn't in the story. I'll add that to my "To do" list. OH! And I'm taking requests for stories! :D SuperSparkleBats123 out~**


End file.
